Interview
by TheAwesomeBookNerd8
Summary: Interview your favorite ROBTD character. Merida's accent will not be present though. XD
1. Chapter 1

**Author: Hello, hello everyone! I am here today to bring you Rise Of The Brave Tangled Dragons! Say hello!**

Jack: Hi?

Rapunzel: Hi!

Hiccup: What are we doing here?

**Author: Shut up and say hi Dragon boy! **

Hiccup: OK, hi. Please don't hurt me.

Merida: Hey.

**Author: And I have brought all of these lovely people here to have an interview with special people! Here's how it works, choose a character and if I select you, PM me and I will have that character PM you through my profile. Ask them questions, nothing inappropriate please or I will end the interview and they will respond!**

Jack: Wait, will there be fangirls?

**Author: Probably. And there's nothing you can do! Bye! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, hello! The lucky lady today is...Reanna D. Write!**

_Reanna: Hi!_

**Who will you be interviewing today? **

_Rapunzel._

**Kay! Bye! I'll be listening in on the conversation! **

Rapunzel: Hi! I'm Rapunzel! What's your name?

_Hi Rapunzel! My name is Reanna, so I was wondering what your favorite color is. Since you love painting and all._

Hmm.. That's hard. Maybe...purple? I don't really know! They're all so beautiful.

_I know! Hm, questions questions...did Mother Gothel treat you well as a child? I'm sorry if this is a sensitive subject for you._

The subject is a little touchy, but yes the treatment was generally fair as long as she was sure I couldn't escape

*_Nods head in understandment* So what all was going through your head when Flynn cut your hair and you couldn't heal him?_

Mostly 'Oh my gosh my hair is gone.' Followed by, 'Now I can't heal him.' With a dose of 'What am I gonna do?'

_Yikes. So do you style your hair short and brown now?_

Yep! It's grown out a bit more but it's really pretty!

_Cool! My hair's long and dirty blonde, kinda like yours. _

_So do you live in the castle with your real mom and dad? Do Maximums and Pascal live with you?_

Yes I live with my parents and yes Maximums and Pascal live with us as well.

**Sorry, times up. Rapunzel, Merida hit Jack with your frying pan.**

She did what now?

**Just go heal him and get your frying pan back. **

Ok, bye Reanna! Nice meeting you!

_Bye!_

**Feel free to review as many times as you want. Bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

**And the lucky woman is...Serena Yoru! Who would you like to interview? **

_Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III! _

No need to use my full name. I respond to just Hiccup. And a variety of not so nice things.

**Aw. Sorry Hic- Merida stop! Just because people who don't believe in him can't touch him doesn't mean you have to try to stab him! I gotta go...**

Ok then... Sooo. Um hi.

_Why didn't you guys just leave Berk?_

Stubbornness issues.

_If so, how on Earth did you get them to accept the dragons?_

I still have no clue. It just kinda happened, ya know?

_What is your opinion on everybody pairing your with the others from the Big Four? _

So messed up...sooo messed up...

_What did that fish that Toothless spat out into your lap taste like?_

You don't want to know.

_Ah. That bad?  
_

That bad times two thousand.

_What do you think of the elder Guardians?_

They're nice. Tooth is a bit over-excited sometimes, but it happens to the best of us.

_What do you think of the modern world?_

Everything is confusing. Very confusing.

**Interview over! Hiccup help! Urgent! Merida's burning something down!**

Ok. Bye.

_Sayonara._


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm here, again, deal with it. This time the participant would like to remain anonymous. So, who would you like to interview? **

_Jack Frost. _

**Ok. JACK! GET YOUR REAR IN GEAR AND IN HERE! Hey, the entire thing rhymed. Who knew? **

Why must my eardrums be burst when you need me?

**I felt like it. Talk! **

_First of all, how do you feel about your fanbase?_

My what now?

_I'll let her explain. _

**I CAN HEAR YOU, YA KNOW!**

_I know._ _Ok, you being shipped with any other of the Big Four? _

I try to ignore those pairings so I don't get burned, stabbed, trampled, exploded, whacked with a frying pan, etc.

_You being shipped with the Elder Guardians? (In undertone) Kill me if this happens. _

Awkward avoidance. 

_How do you keep the others from finding out about said pairings? _

We ALL awkwardly avoid them.

_I believe it. Your view on Mother Nature and Tsar Lunar in a relationship? I don't ship this if you're wondering. _

Ummm... Wonder when Author will get back... 

_Ok..um...High school and restaurant AU's?_

I dunno...

_You end up being depressed in most of them. _

Ok..um...I better leave. Author said something about fixing something that involved me and Hiccup's personalities.

_Did you guys swap your personalities? _

I dunno.

_You did...you so did...AUTHOR! I WANT A REFUND!_

**Umm...c'mon Jack...uh...bye! **


End file.
